Drifting! Feather Pretty Cure!
is Starmiden's first fanseries. Its themes are birds, activism, and finding your "thing". Production Starmaiden was in art class and had a sudden idea-What if she did a series with fans as transformation devices? The idea then grew from there. Plot Drifting! Feather Pretty Cure! Episodes Long ago, darkness was king. Chaos ran rampant, hopelessness raged, and the fearsome organization known as '' '''Predator' ruled it all. That is, until the legendary Cure Phoenix used all of her power to seal them away, giving up her own life to do so. But now, her seal is weakening, and a new generation of Pretty Cure must rise to defeat them once and for all... Now is our time! Drifting! Feather Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure * is a kind girl who has lost her path in life. She doesn't really know what any of her skills are, and has very low self-esteem. Her Pretty Cure identity is , the Peaceful Pretty Cure. * is the daughter of the president of Takafumou Corporation, which crashed many years ago. She acts like a royal butthead, but is trying to cover up a "weakness" so that her family doesn't fall further. Her alter ego is , the Regal Pretty Cure. * is a quiet girl who can be surprisingly loud when provoked. She loves to read, and prides herself on knowing quite a lot of (semi-useless) trivia. Sadly, it's one of the only things she prides herself on. Her alter ego is Cure Strix, the Wise Pretty Cure. * is a fun-loving girl who is much younger than her years. She doesn't seem to care what other people think, but does not take well to criticism. Adelaide is also very passionate about the environment. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Penguin, the Playful Pretty Cure. * is the legendary Pretty Cure who sealed Climax away in the first place. The Wing Charms are created from her power. Allies *'Robynne' is a small, songbird-like mascot. She's kind, but there isn't exactly a lot going on in her head. Predator Predator is the name of the evil organization. Their known members are: *'Climax' is the mysterious leader. *'Torra' is a rebellious young woman whose goal seems to be "defy all non-evil authority". She's the first to attack and has a tiger motif. *'Samena' is a cold, cruel woman who delights in breaking the 8th Amendment (No cruel or unusual punishment). She has a shark motif. *'Kumonga' is an incredibly strong man who isn't great in the brains department. He has a spider motif. *'Lupine' is a handsome young man who uses his charisma to gain power. He has a wolf motif. *'CheiWe' are the monsters summoned by Predator Supporting Characters *'Toriki Ichirou' is Koeka's older brother. *'Toriki Kimiko' is Koeka's mother. *'Toriki Masaru' is Koeka's father. *'Takafumou Osamu' is Reina's father, and the president of now-defunct Takafumou Industries. *'Yamamoto Tsubaki' is Katsu's twin sister and a member of the girls' class. *'Kitamura Wakana' is another classmate. *'The Handsome Antidotes' The Handsome Antidotes (or HansiDotes, as they style it) are a group of male Pretty Cure wannabees. They consist of: * / * / * / Items *'PreFan'-A fan made out of feathers and the girls' transformation item. To use it, the girls need to shout Feathers, Dance!. *'Wing Charms' are diamond-shaped charms that must be collected in order to awaken Cure Phoenix and destroy Predator once and for all. Locations *'Amagoe City' is the city where the season takes place. *'Aves Acadamy' is the school the girls attend. *'Shining Wing' is the world Robynne comes from. Trivia *This is Starmaiden's first series on this wiki. *This series is not a knock-off of HUGtto! Pretty Cure, even though it may seem like this at times. Category:Fan Series Category:User:StarmaidenWarrior Category:Drifting! Feather Pretty Cure!